


Micros 4: First Commandment

by Joy



Series: Micros [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, episode tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: Reminder: This series is canon, BUT I've advanced the timeline so that Stargate SG-1 began in 2010, not 1997.  I did this so I could take advantage of smartphone and other tech improvements in communication and general culture.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: Micros [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843249
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Micros 4: First Commandment

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: This series is canon, BUT I've advanced the timeline so that Stargate SG-1 began in 2010, not 1997. I did this so I could take advantage of smartphone and other tech improvements in communication and general culture.

_Wardrobe Malfunction._

That’s what Jack said publicly after they’d returned home.

Daniel called it a bandana. Otherwise known as a cravat since that’s what he’d used to make one. They were also used as slings and bandage wraps, since they came as part the field med kit they were all issued.

But truthfully, aside from using it in the field—dig sites—he figured, since he was having a rather bad hair day, it was time to renew his acquaintance with the bandana.

“Having some long thoughts there,” Jack said.

Daniel looked down to his right at the man lying in bed next to him as he wrote in his journal. He gave him half a grin. “Thought you were asleep,” he said, tapping his pen against the page.

“I should be,” Jack said, and yawned. “So should you. Why are you up?”

“Head is still buzzing,” Daniel sighed. When he caught the smirk on Jack’s face, he adopted a glower. It was only half fake. “Not from that.” Jack’s brows rose; he might be getting miffed, which would be out of character. He had nothing to be insecure about and he knew it. “Well, okay,” Daniel allowed. “Not _just_ from that.” Jack was teasing him. The miffed look disappeared abruptly. “Wise ass,” Daniel grumbled. “I just wanted to write some stuff down. My head gets full, and since I’m not a runner—one way to clear the mind—I figured I’d go for the method that works for me.”

“Writing in a journal,” Jack said.

Daniel tipped his head to the side and nodded. “Most of the time.”

“And the least of the time?”

“I stew and grumble and then have sex with something.”

Jack’s eyes grew wide, then narrowed when Daniel smiled at him. “Ha, ha. But I want a true answer.”

“I stew and grumble and get distracted too easily on stupid shit. I literally have to do something about the mess in my head.”

“As opposed to the mess on your head? For which a bandana is the answer?”

Daniel tried to be outraged but it couldn’t hold so he chuckled instead. “Precisely. I used to wear them all the time on digs. Keeps most of the dust out of your hair, so when you wash it, you don’t have to do it three damn times.”

“The trials and tribulations of an archaeologist, eh?”

“We don’t wear them as fashion or trendy statements.”

“ _We_ , huh?” Jack asked.

He had that dangerous glint in his eye. It said, _“I’m thinking about getting jealous.”_ Daniel snorted at him. “En masse, not specific people I’m referring to, and honestly, Jack. Jealousy is the emotion of the insecure and you aren’t insecure.”

Jack looked thoughtful, then eyed him. “Like you haven’t been jealous a day in your life?”

“No,” Daniel said loftily, sniffing. “Not one day.”

Jack’s glint returned but for a wholly different reason. “Uh huh. And you got your halo when?”

“When I was twelve,” Daniel said, continuing the airy bent. “I’m perfect that way.”

“Really?” Jack asked. He lunged a bit and drew Daniel down to the bed, making the pen and journal bounce to the floor. Having thoroughly trapped him underneath, he lowered his voice. “So, I’ve been fucking an angel, eh?” Daniel sniffed. “You’ve been defrocked, Doctor Jackson.”

“Hardly,” Daniel replied, trying and failing to hide the playful look in his eyes.

“Ah,” Jack drawled. “A challenge. Time to meet it.”

Daniel giggled, but it cut off just as fast and soon, he didn’t have a head full of thoughts that needed to be written down. He wouldn’t dare.

end


End file.
